In the known pivot pins of this type, the cooperating surfaces are arranged substantially parallel (see for example German Pat. No. 860 730). It was observed that the resilient mass separates during operation from the surfaces after a certain time.
The basic purpose of the invention is to provide a pivot pin construction for example for the wheel suspension in rail vehicles, in which between two cooperating surfaces of the pin there is inserted a resilient mass, for example rubber or the like and is secured on both sides on these surfaces, through which the inclination adjustment of the pin is carried out as a form change of the resilient mass, and in which the resilient mass adheres better than before to the cooperating surfaces.
The purpose is attained with a pivot pin construction wherein the radial spacing between the two surfaces is enlarged from the axially central plane toward the two axially facing sides so that at a relative inclination of the pin the volume of the displaced resilient mass of one plane plus the volume of the displaced resilient mass of the respective adjacent plane is absorbed by the volume between the two surfaces in the respective plane. In designing the pivot pin according to the invention, it must be assured that at a given deflection the displaced volume, viewed aggregatedly, causes in each cross sectional plane approximately the same form change, so that the shear stress does not exceed a permissible high limit value in particular at the adhesive surfaces. If the solidity characteristics, in particular the modulus of elasticity of the elastic material and of the adhesive material, are known, it is possible to determine by calculation the enlargement of the space between the surfaces. On the other hand, the enlargement can be determined by tests.
Some favorable possibilities are offered for the development of the invention wherein the surfaces are spherical and conical. Combinations thereof can also be advantageous. One must add to these combinations also advantageously ellipsoids and similar members.
Further advantages and characteristics of the invention can be taken from the following description.